


You'll Look And Love Has A Face

by LostWold



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Having a nephew and being the one to help out a lot and drain energy, Hongjoong Yunho Seonghwa and Yeosang are college kids, I'll update this as much as i can, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Plus writers block, Possible smut, San Mingi Wooyoung and Jongho are highschoolers, San and Mingi are seniors, Wooyoung and Jongho are Juniors, coughs, highschool and college AU, ignore the update often part, most likely won't be any so dont hope, will update often due to quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWold/pseuds/LostWold
Summary: "You'll never find anyone to love you.""You don't deserve anyone""...I will never leave you."In which Mingi has always been bullied by people, having grown up with it. One day, when he's in freshmen year and met someone of the name Kim Hongjoong, recognizing him to be the popular kid whose really smart and can do anything. He didn't expect much out of that interaction (Hongjoong had deflected a few bullies away from Mingi) until senior year when he was cornered at the highschool.or in which Hongjoong protects Mingi, San is pining for a certain Junior who seems to despise him, Wooyoung and Yeosang are the chill and chaotic couple, Seonghwa wants a break and Yunho is a huge puppy who wants Seonghwa's attention.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. The Beginning

It was like something you'd see in a movie or read in a book yet with a normal straight couple. Usually, it'd be a girl who gets bullied and is the nerd of the school and the handsome popular boy of the school one day swoops in to the rescue after realizing how much of a bitch his girlfriend is to the girl and saves her and they end the movie and book with a kiss and a happy ending. Yeah, no. This was different. Meet Song Mingi, a boy whose been bullied his whole time in school. Given it, kids just call him annoying and attention needy and it escalated to when he was getting taller as the years go by and in middle school it resorted to them continuously saying how no one would love someone whose this tall. It was worse when they figured out he was gay in highschool, and only a few really helped him get by through the years. Thankfully, his closest friends at least had one class with him. Wooyoung had the dance class with Mingi, the class only available to juniors and seniors with high experience in dancing, San had almost all of his classes since he's also a senior and had most of the AP classes like Mingi. Jongho had his gym class, albeit not with the same coach but luckily their coaches usually kept the two classes together during lessons and free time so they were able to hang out. Mingi met Jongho first, in sophomore year while Jongho was a freshmen. Mingi had been chilling in the library, waiting for whoever it was that needed help with tutoring and when he looked up, he met the face of the boy who'd protect him from most bullies when he could. Jongho was really kind, caring and gentle going at first. Still is but now that they knew each other really well, it wasn't a surprise they could joke around easily.

A month later, Mingi met Wooyoung when the boy was lost. Mingi helped him find the science class he needed to get to, thankfully knowing the classroom because it was his old science teacher. Then San. San transferred to the highschool near mid-terms. He had a few of Mingi's classes and one day they were paired for a major project in photography and San had been so kind and bright. They had chosen for San to be the model and Mingi to take the photos since they compared many of their photos and decided Mingi was best at it. They got an 100 like expected. San was attractive, Mingi couldn't deny that. But he wasn't really into San like the way the girls were fawning over him everytime he stepped in a room. Despite it, San was always hanging with Mingi, hated the attention from the girls and even told Mingi straight up that popularity was nothing but a facade for attention. Mingi introduced San to Jongho and Wooyoung when they decided to hang out after school. San seemed to take a liking to them, but Jongho the most. Overtime, it escalated to where San playfully flirted with Jongho and Jongho would basically upfront tell him he hated him. Wooyoung, already in an relationship, would just laugh and shake his head everytime Jongho would push San away.

However, Mingi could vividly remember one experience as a freshmen. Mingi was once standing outside the gates of the highschool - which would soon have an University attached to it and be open to free openings for the students who went to the highschool - when bullies decided to start picking on him,

"Oh~ So the freak did get into the school!"

"Shocking! I thought he had failing grades~ I wonder if he had to suck a dick to get in."

They snickered, Mingi hiding his face behind the book he was reading and they started to push him around, literally. Until someone spoke up,

"Junsu and Daeho. Enough, you're scaring the poor boy and it's way too early for this annoying crap. Go pick on yourselves or something, it's annoying."

Mingi looked over the edge of the book to see a red headed boy standing beside the group, clearly bored with one earbud hanging over his right ear, the other plugged into his ear. The two spluttered out excuses until they walked away quickly. It wasn't a shock. This was Kim Hongjoong, the popular kid who could easily get someone in trouble because the school's staff loves him and he never lied once. Mingi thanked him quietly, blushing since he felt embarrassed. The smaller boy only smiled at him and walked into the campus when the gates opened. Now, Mingi was in his senior year and was still, bullied. Mingi puffed his cheeks out as he sat at the lunch table with San, Jongho and Wooyoung. San was playfully flirting with Jongho, Jongho ignoring him as he - faked - listened to music, and Wooyoung was writing down notes for his science class. Mingi was munching on a burrito his mom had gotten him, ignoring the paper balls hitting his back since he was too used to it. San seemed to pick up on the noise over the chattering and one even hit him when the person missed on accident. San furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the group who were giggling mockingly at Mingi and narrowed his eyes.

"Annoying pests."

San snipped as he straightened himself and grabbed his bag of chips and began eating. Mingi shrugged and took another bite of his burrito, another one - much larger than the rest - hitting his head and landed in his drink. He frowned, sighing until he stood up and threw the drink away in a nearby trash. San hummed as he crumbled up the paper bag that he used to carry his lunch for today and threw it directly at the "leader" of the group. He knew who this leader was because it was natural for the boy to always see that the group always snickered and was speaking to the same person. It hit him directly in the face and seemed to piss him off. San ignored the heavy footsteps on the concrete, innocently sipping on his drink until he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Please do not touch me, you've already made my day difficult. I do not need your disgusting fingerprints on anything i own, thank you very much."

"You shouldn't have thrown that bag at me!"

The man snapped and San paused as he looked at Mingi,

"Oh but it's fine that you throw paper balls at my friend? Makes you seem like a hypocrite am i right?"

San was always sarcastic when calling out bullies. It always led to them being pissed off and leaving Mingi alone because they knew San wouldn't hesitate to throw on an innocent smile, pull a prank on them, leave a mess then proceed to tell a teacher that they did it and framed him by putting the stuff in his locker. He did it multiple times in Junior year and twice already this year. And the teachers always believed him. Mingi pouted as the man stormed off,

"You didn't have to do that, Sannie.."

"I'm annoyed, Mingi. You have to stick up for yourself for them to leave you alone... I don't like what i hear when im absent for a day.. Jongho and Wooyoung tells me everything, y'know."

San said, worried for his friend. Mingi gave a small shrug,

"I just know that when i graduate and go into college and graduate from there, my life will be better and i won't have to worry over some bullies. Plus, i'm not even affected by what they say..."

Or so he thought at least. Mingi was standing alone near the connecting entrance of the University and Highschool, waiting for San who was with Wooyoung in the college campus to get Yeosang, Wooyoung's boyfriend. He was looking down at his phone when suddenly he felt water drenching him. It didn't help that it was in the middle of winter and it was snowing outside. He felt really cold and looked up to see the group of bullies laughing,

"Oops! My bad! I _totally_ didn't mean to do that!"

"I sure hope you didn't."

A familiar voice entered the air, and the bullies immediately froze up, faces clear of the panic flowing through them. Kim Hongjoong stood at the entrance, dressed in a black shirt the was tight against his chest, black skinny jeans with a furry coat over him to warm him. His hands were in the pockets, platinum blonde hair in a little messy ponytail - it was small but it was cute. He looked exactly like Mingi remembered him, the piercings in his ears, the annoyed gaze directed at the bullies. They ran off quickly, Mingi shivering as Hongjoong shrugged his coat off and threw it over Mingi's shoulders,

"Height differences sucks but this'll keep you warm to an extent. Sorry that they're asses and seem to just continuously pick on you. My names, Hongjoong if you didn't know. I'm assuming you're Mingi? San's and Wooyoung's friend? They sent me to come get you so you could come to the dorms instead. Yeosang has a cold and Wooyoung refuses to leave him and they decided to bring the game night to the dorm so."

"Yeah... I'm Mingi.. I know you, you helped me once when i was only a freshmen. Thanks for that, and this too."

Mingi muttered, shy as he followed Hongjoong onto the campus. The college dorms were the building in the very back, the highschool dorms - where they were going to go - being down the street. It wasn't a shock when Mingi and Hongjoong were already in the dorm building, the warmth of the inside helping Mingi's shivering but only to an extent. Hongjoong seemed to notice, eyeing the tall, younger boy.

"I'll text Yunho to bring you a spare outfit since he's the closest size to you. When he brings them, take a warm shower in the dorm. Use my shampoo and conditioner, it has my name on them."

Right... Mingi thought as he watched Hongjoong take out the keys and unlock the door to the room, phone in his other hand as he typed in a message to Yunho. Hongjoong was this god that Mingi admired. As he followed him into the room, he couldn't help but think of why Hongjoong seemed to always manage to interject when the bullies decide to do more than words and teasing.


	2. Hangout Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i said this but the story is based in New York City so the honorifics aren't gonna be there and yeah

Mingi hadn't hung out in a good moment really, having been so focused on getting his grades back to normal since his teachers tried to fuck him over by claiming he didn't turn his projects in. Mingi had literally seen his project on the desk of his science class and even pointed out which led to him informing the office who in return made the teacher give him an automatic A. The other teachers of course were even more difficult to situate with. His English class decided to let him turn in another copy of his fake wanted poster of a character from some book he didn't care about for full credit, at least being sympathetic. His dance teacher made him have to show a video that Wooyoung had recorded him the day of the showing of the projects. Mingi had done a dance to the song, My Demons by Starset. Mingi was happy to be here finally though, lounging near the couch while he watched Jongho play a game of Call of Duty with San. Of course, he was still freezing, Yunho having yet arrived with another outfit. Mingi shivered lightly as Hongjoong turned the ceiling fan off to help. Yunho took another few minutes but finally he arrived and Mingi thanked him as he took the clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower and change. A content sigh left him when he was finally warm, Yunho's clothes a bit bigger than him, enough to be baggy. Thankfully it was only a hoodie and sweatpants. Mingi moved from the bathroom when he finished, smelling like Hongjoong's shampoo and stuff because he was told to use his soap. Oddly, it felt comforting since Hongjoong seemed to always reach out whenever something worse happens with the bullies. Mingi finally plopped onto the couch, bringing his legs up to his chest and took note of the fact Jongho switched with Yunho, the youngest now being bothered by San who let Wooyoung play. 

"Yunho, i swear to living god! I wanted the last cookie! I called dibs!"

Mingi heard Seonghwa shout, the red head turning his head to look at Yunho who picked Seonghwa up to help Hongjoong escape with the last cookie. Yunho was laughing, Hongjoong simply grinning innocently as he avoided Seonghwa when the oldest one had managed to squirm down. Of course that led to Hongjoong having a quick escape plan and had darted in front of Mingi and telling him to open his mouth. He managed to get the cookie in Mingis mouth before Seonghwa could snatch it back. Mingi blinked a bit, confused as he lifted a hand to grab the bit of cookie not in his mouth so he could properly chew and all without making a mess.

"Hongjoong! Why did you betray me like that, you heard me call dibs!"

Seonghwa pouted, whining as Hongjoong only laughed,

"You ate most of them, plus Mingi was in the shower for a good bit when they were finally able to be eaten. Of course i'd give him the last one so he had one."

Mingi blushed a bit, suddenly shy. Hongjoong was too kind for his own good, Mingi thought, eyes watching the smaller boy laugh while Seonghwa playfully flicked his arm. Mingi found himself smiling a bit as he watched the two interact. They seemed perfect for each other, had Mingi not known that Yunho was Seonghwa's boyfriend. Hongjoong had always stated that he didn't need a relationship anytime soon, that he's too busy with school and actually getting tracks produced without any complications and distractions. Mingi ate the last little bite of the cookie had had left, humming happily as Hongjoong settled beside him on the couch and puffed out,

"Hey, Mingi?"

"Hmm?"

Mingi hummed in acknowledgement, eyes watching Jongho defeat San in the video game. He didn't know what game it was and frankly, he really didn't care. Hongjoong huffed, catching Mingi's attention as he looked at the smaller boy,

"How come i don't see you around much?"

"O-oh.. I mainly had school and homework.. Plus studying was a pain with all the tests my teachers would throw at the class and projects too."

Mingi didn't know Hongjoong actually cared about why Mingi wasn't around much. The older shouldn't care, they barely knew each other and the only times they ever interacted was when Hongjoong would help Mingi out with the bullies. Hongjoong clicked his tongue,

"Let me give you my number. If you need anything you can text or call me."

Mingi didn't get the hidden message when he handed Hongjoong his phone. He wasn't aware that Hongjoong was taking the role of protecting the younger boy, didn't know that Hongjoong wanted to keep him bubble wrapped and safe and happy. Mingi knew his life wasn't as sad as others, but it still took a lot on his emotions to be able to smile and ignore all the bullying and act like he didn't care. It took energy to act like the words they say and stuff they do didn't hurt him at all and at the same time understand they're just trying to make themselves feel better about themselves. Mingi took his phone back to see Hongjoong having put his contact name as Joongie with a little music symbol on the side and he unconsciously smiled at it. It was cute, like Hongjoong. Mingi placed his phone on his thigh since he didn't entirely need it at the moment. At some point, they all announced that they should head to the skate park. Wooyoung decided to stay back with Yeosang since he felt entitled to caring for his boyfriend - although San being the chaotic friend (they call San and Wooyoung the chaotic twins) wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and earned a slap on the arm by Jongho. San had proceeded to whine about how his arm hurts and ended up getting a piggyback ride by the younger boy. Mingi definitely didn't miss the victorious smile on Sans face. When they left, Mingi had left his phone in the dorm since he needed to charge it. 

It's not that Mingi wants bad things to occur in his life, they just happen. He knows anything thats thrown at him is just an obstacle he needs to get through on his own or with some help. Mingi just decides that, maybe he should ignore the difficulty for a moment and opt to enjoy the happy moments before he'll go and let himself get sad all over again. Mingi had his friends to help him feel less alone than he does, and he even gained more today when he came. Hongjoong talked to him more and Mingi would always feel his stomach flutter and his heart pound a bit. Yunho helped him get better at skating, Seonghwa worried over him whenever he tripped and fell when he was laughing too much while walking. San was being goofy and pining over Jongho like usual while the youngest ignored San and skated away everytime San would throw a flirty comment - although Mingi is suspicious over Jongho returning feelings because he doesn't miss the glances towards San when San isn't paying attention for once. Back at the dorm, Wooyoung was heading out to the kitchen to get Yeosang soup when he noticed Mingi's phone blinking. Naturally, he thought it was just an email but it buzzed repeatedly once more and Wooyoung went to check. The screen lit up when he turned it on and glanced over the few messages. Two from the college board announcing he could get scholarships to other universities with a quick and easy action. And one being his mom and dad putting him in a groupchat and announcing they were getting divorced. Wooyoung froze, staring at that message as the phone fell black when he was idle too long on the lockscreen. How bad was Mingi's life at his parents house that his parents were divorcing? Wooyoung was worried as he brought the soup back to Yeosang when he went and grabbed it. 

He was honestly worried about Mingi... No matter how much Mingi wanted to be happy for the others and be happy with them, Wooyoung always noticed how sad he looked when he was in his thoughts or left alone. 


	3. Trusting Him

Maybe Mingi should've brought his phone with him, because then Wooyoung wouldn't have brought him aside for this conversation when Mingi and them came back. The much taller boy was standing there as Wooyoung gazed up at him with a worried look in his eyes. Mingi knew Wooyoung meant no harm but he felt like he was being cornered and pressured into saying everything. How does he tell Wooyoung that he was weak against the bullies? That he went home everyday to his mom and dad screaming at one another and throwing things, only to quickly stop and act like they were fine and dandy because they loved their son and wanted him to not see that side of their marriage? Mingi knew his life was going downhill, and he was wasn't able to stop it like he wanted. However, Wooyoung was very easy to lie to, the boy not really much on picking up any lies that Mingi spills,

"I guess they're just wanting to break apart and all? They told me this before that they were thinking about it but it wouldn't change anything about how they love me and all.."

Wooyoung seemed to believe it, nodding carefully and soon, they were back with the others. Mingi put on a smile, joining San in playing games on the TV and everything. Maybe he should tell them everything, about how much the bullying really affects him and how his home life was disintegrating into thin pieces that Mingi was trying so desperately to piece back together. Yet, as he continues to see and hear how happy they all are, Mingi is led to believe that he should deal with it on his own and that he shouldn't bother them and make them worried over him like Wooyoung already was. Over time, Mingi found himself texting Hongjoong a lot, the older seeming very welcoming of it and sometimes randomly sent selfies or pictures of his laptop claiming that he was working on something he wanted Mingi to hear. Mingi found that Hongjoong was very trustworthy and caring, always the one to go out of his way to bring them coffee or snacks if they're holed up in their rooms when studying or just mentally drained after the amount of work they've been doing. Mingi did go and hang out with him too, the red headed boy always interested in hearing whatever Hongjoong had managed to make a good track that the older might think he should turn in. His music class was either making the students sing, rap, or produce a song for the first half of the exam and the due date was nearing close. Mingi begun to notice that Hongjoong skipped out on their game nights with the others, the tall boy always pouting when he didn't see him nearby or in any rooms. It was to the point, Yunho and San would begin teasing him about not being able to see his crush and Mingi would always blush wildly and deny every bit of the thought of having a crush. Because again... Hongjoong wasn't looking for a relationship. Mingi didn't need to go and get his heart broken by the boy unintentionally... Mingi dug around and asked Seonghwa what Hongjoong's favorite drink and foods were and Seonghwa easily answered. Coffee with a lot of sugar and cream, the little powered donuts in the stores and grapes. Mingi bought Hongjoong a coffee from Starbucks with the sugar and cream he liked and went to the store to get the donuts and grapes.

Then Mingi found himself walking up to the apartment Hongjoong stayed in, considering he needed to not have a curfew and strict rules since he produces day and night. Using the spare key Hongjoong gave him with the exact words of _"Normally, I don't give my spare key to anyone, not even Seonghwa but... I want to give it to you,"_ he unlocked the door and stepped inside quietly. Mingi didn't see anything special in himself but Mingi shrugged it off, assuming Hongjoong was just playing nice or something. Spotting his bedroom door open and the others LED lights glowing a red color that he uses to let Mingi know he was working on a track - yes they color coded things, blue meant he was trying to sleep, purple was he was gonna sleep but welcome to have Mingi come talk, green meaning he was awake and orange that he was open for Mingi to come listen to some stuff. Mingi knew he probably shouldn't go in there when it's red but he opted to because Hongjoong has been holed up in here for too long. Mingi walked in and quietly set the coffee down in front of Hongjoong who turned and looked up at Mingi. Mingi noted the dark circles underneath Hongjoong's eyes, the tall boy frowning,

"When was the last time you slept?"

Mingi asked as he handed Hongjoong the grapes and donuts who accepted them gratefully. The older sighed,

"Like.. two.. three nights ago? I'm almost done with this track though, I need it done before next week."

"You can finish it tomorrow, Joong.. You need to sleep."

Mingi stated sternly, although his voice was still soft and caring. Hongjoong couldn't find himself to argue with Mingi as the taller boy leaned and saved the track - he made sure to hit the save button four times like Hongjoong usually does - and grabbed Hongjoong and brought the boy to the bed. He let Hongjoong lay down and get comfortable as he began cleaning up the mess of paper and chip bags and coffee cups. Hongjoong watched him sleepily, a smile on his face,

"You look like your the wife of someone whose just messy and a work-a-holic."

"Sometimes I feel like it. Considering the amount of time's I've already done this for you."

Mingi laughed a bit as he dumped the trash into the trashcan in the corner of Hongjoongs room. The young boy hummed gently and looked at Hongjoong when he noticed how quiet the older got and found that the other fell asleep with the blanket over his body. Hongjoong was latched onto the large teddy bear stuffed animal that Mingi had brought over one day and never got back because Hongjoong always seemed to find comfort in it and easily sleep with it. Mingi had opted to let him keep it, although many times was instructed to bring it back home for a few days then give it to Hongjoong again (He did manage the get the answer of why, because apparently Hongjoong liked the smell of his cologne). Mingi was definitely dense really, not seeing that the protection of the bullies and the key giving and everything was Hongjoong's way of flirting and showing interest. Plus, any suspicions was diminished because he's always believed he was way too tall for anyone to be a big spoon to and everything. Mingi left after getting everything cleaned up, feeling happy with himself that he managed to get Hongjoong to rest after two or three nights of no sleep. 

It was weeks after that and Hongjoong beginning to hang out again sicne the stressful exams finished that Mingi found himself in Hongjoongs arms. His parents had a nasty fight a few hours before Mingi showed up here and Mingi had witnessed it unfortunately. It led to Mingi's mother storming out of the house and taking off god knows where... It terrified Mingi and it was the tipping stone for Mingi to finally break and pour it out to Hongjoong when he arrived and the older had brought him into his arms,

"Are you ok, bub..?"

Hongjoong asked after a while of them being silent since Hongjoong knows exactly what Mingi needs. Mingi felt tears welling up at that simple question, voice straining as he spoke,

"I-i'm fine.."

"You're not fine, Mingi."

Hongjoong stated firmly and Mingi weakly denied it again with the shaking of his head and repeating his works and it only led to Hongjoong speaking gently, carding his fingers through the fading red hair of the youngers,

"It's ok to not be fine, bub. You can cry, you're safe with me. You'll be ok, i'll protect you..."

"I-i have n-no one... I-it f-feels like n-no one will stay with me!"

Mingi cried finally, tears spilling past his eyelashes and down his cheeks. He was an ugly crier but Hongjoong only held him close as he wailed about how lonely he felt despite knowing the others were always welcoming and caring. How much it hurts with the bullying and his parents divorcing and fighting. Hongjoong listened as Mingi spilled everything out of his chest, the tears coming down harsher than the beginning. As calm as the older seemed, he wasn't internally considering the sight was very heartbreaking. Hongjoong hated seeing the pain on Mingi's face, hated tears spilling down his cheeks. He hated the heaviness Mingi felt with the burden of keeping his pain and emotions locked up to not make others worry and stress over him. Hongjoong has always noticed Mingi, having spotted him one day and decided that he was interested in the young boy and wanted to get to know him. But how own life at home was in shambles and only up til last year has it really mellowed out and finally chilled out that Hongjoong had begun to become happier and everything. He hadn't had a chance to interact with Mingi until when the boy finally came out to the game night that was changed to the dorm location. Hongjoong saw past Mingi's act of trying to be brave and happy around everyone. He knew how much the boy was hurting, especially when he said that he was fine. Mingi finally quietened to the point that Hongjoong could speak softly and he'd hear it. And speak softly he did. Hongjoong cupped the youngers face in his hands, wiping the tears off his cheeks as he smiled gently at the boy who was taking in shuddered breaths and sniffling. He took no mind to the reddened nose and eyes and the snot nearing Mingi's lips as he reached and grabbed the towel hanging on the headboard of his bed. He wiped off Mingis face carefully and soon leaned and pressed his forehead to Mingi's.

"Oh Mingi... I will never leave you."


End file.
